Fiction Becoming Reality
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: You always thought life was boring but sometimes it has a chance to change for the better or even worse...
1. Chapter 1

Authoresses' Note: This is going to be about the reader and Bankotsu like

Breaking then Healing My Heart except longer but I don't know how

Long (I just put in blonde hair & green eyes to put something there) I am

Really busy with evil school so I don't know

When Chapter 10 for The Nightmare will be done... (Sighs sadly)

This I actually made I can't remember when...Hope you like

**_Fiction Becoming Reality_**

You had just watched Bankotsu die the other night on TV crying softly hating InuYasha.

"I can't believe he's gone from the series, oh well time to watch the news I guess," you muttered.

"And to another report we ask that young girls that are 18 & younger not to go out after 8:00pm

For there have been bodies of girls found raped & murdered."

"Hey on the news do you," you asked your best friend.

"Yea I heard," she said sighing.

"Let's just have fun & do what we do right," she said giggling.

I smiled nodding not knowing someone was watching me.

A few hours later...

We had just hugged & now I was walking home.

Suikotsu's POV

I smirked watching her. She's perfect, Big brother will love her! I thought smugly.

She had long wavy blonde hair with green eyes & was slim wearing jeans & a gray & white striped shirt.

Turning into my doctor form I stepped out.

Your POV

I froze hearing something. Turning slowly I noticed a man maybe in his mid 30s.

He looked confused & lost. The news report ran in my mind. I sighed then turning I started walking home again.

Normal POV

"Hey Suikotsu where were you," Jakotsu asked?

"Yes we were worried," Bankotsu said frowning his cerulean eyes full of concern.

"We were beginning to think that you gotten caught," Renkotsu mused.

Suikotsu snorted. "I found a girl."

Bankotsu sighed. "We have to stop & leave soon ya know."

"I was thinking we should keep her. I've watched her these past couple weeks, she goes to school, can cook and some other things," Suikotsu added.

Bankotsu looked deep in thought. "Fine last girl stays so where does she live?"

Your POV

"Fine just shaddup & go away," I yelled at my sister. I was packing since I was going to my friend's for a sleepover then my dad's & was walking there.

Finally I was finished! I had packed my shampoo, deodorant, comb, and brush along with hair ties. For clothes well I packed some under clothes, 3 pairs of jeans, a bunch of shirts, some socks & a couple pairs of pjs. I also managed to fit a few packs of gum, tic-tacs, a few books, my art pencils and two sketchbooks. I was set.

Yawning I went to bed.

Normal POV

They snuck in around 2:00 following Suikotsu since they didn't know where she lived.

Tonight was the night since tomorrow she was going to her friend & dad's so they wouldn't have to pack.

They quickly used Mukotsu's poison on her causing her to faint. Renkotsu got her down from her bunk.

Then they quietly snuck out with her & her backpack.

"She's light now come on we have to go fast," Renkotsu hushed.

By daybreak they were in the Feudal Era again.

"Big brother we have her," Suikotsu sang.

Bankotsu came out. His lips curved into a smile of approval.

"Ok this is it so has she awakened yet," he asked?

"Renkotsu just put," he was cut off by a blood curling scream that could have woken the dead.

"That answer your question," Jakotsu whined.

Your POV

I ran out of that room into another. There were more men who looked like the Band of Seven but still.

"I'm in friggin HELL, I shrieked again.

Normal POV

"SHUT UP," Jakotsu screeched.

She looked at him angrily. "You started it," she snapped at him.

"How you're the one who woke and started screaming," he hissed.

"You did by kidnapping me," she replied furiously.

Bankotsu walked in to see Jakotsu & the girl at it.

"Jakotsu, (your name) knock it off," he said sighing.

She froze. "How do you know my name," she said trembling.

"Because I told him, remember me gorgeous we met in the park at like 10:30pm, isn't that a little late."

"Who are you my mother, I stay out late no matter what."

Bankotsu licked his lips liking what he saw.

"Bankotsu sir," a boy said coming in.

"Yea what," Bankotsu replied.

"InuYasha is here."

"Hey InuYasha baby," Jakotsu squealed.

"Let the girl go," InuYasha snarled.

In less than a minute they were fighting.

She then saw Bankotsu about to decapitate InuYasha. "Wait stop if you let them go I'll stay with you, I promise I won't try to run away," she said biting her lip.

Bankotsu thought this over. "Fine but you better keep it," he snapped.

"See ya."

"Damn it."  
"Who was that girl?"

"Ok so this is how it will be with sleeping she will stay with me ok," Bankotsu announced.

They nodded.

"Wait you mean just the room right like no sharing the bed right," she asked panicking.

"Nope there's only one," Bankotsu said smugly.

"Fine then you're sleeping on the floor because I am not sharing the bed," she snapped.

"Sorry sunshine but that's not an option."

"Yea well I am not sleeping near you."

"So remember your promise."

"My promise had nothing to with sleeping with you," she snapped folding her arms across her chest.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrows.

"Bankotsu can I pull out her tongue," Jakotsu asked.

"How about I pull yours out, I'm sure InuYasha would love it Jakotsu."

"Hey you did that on purpose."

Your POV

"Did what," I asked smugly.

Jakotsu scowled. "Never mind," he snapped.

"Come on sunshine time for bed," Bankotsu said tugging on my shirt in the wrong place.

I slapped him leaving a red hand print. "Pervert," I snapped.

"I can touch you wherever I want to," he snarled.

"No not without my permission and I say hands off."

"I say too bad." His eyes flashed angrily but I could tell that he was tired too.

"If you don't watch it I'll do more than share a bed, I'll fuck you into oblivion as well,' he snarled.

I went pale when he said those words.

As soon as we got to his room I went and sat against the wall.

He watched me curiously but said nothing.

'It's going to be a long night,' I thought sighing. Sometime later, I looked at my watch.

It was 2:00am! 'I can't believe that I will never see my family ever again!'

Tears stung my eyes & slid down my face. 'Heck I even miss school & my school friends,' I thought sadly.

I was still wearing my pjs so I didn't have to change thank god.

Looking up at Bankotsu's sleeping form I glared my eyes full of hate & fury.

Normal POV

"I hate him," she muttered to herself. Looking around the room her eye was caught by a knife. Walking over she picked it up then turned walking over to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was starting to wake up anyway so through his barely opened his he noticed the girl up next to the bed...with...with a knife.

Just in time he got out of the way.

"What's the fuck?"

She tried stabbing him again knocking both him & her onto the floor with her on top. Grabbing her arms he managed to cause the knife to go flying away from them.

The door suddenly open & Suikotsu came in. "Big Brother I hope there's a good explanation for the racket that woke me."

"Yeah, she tried to kill me," Bankotsu snapped.

"Well she obviously failed since your still here," Suikotsu replied. "Anyway good night well morning in any case see you later."

"Now an explanation from you," Bankotsu growled looking at her.

"I tried to kill you for kidnapping me, simple as that," she replied glaring tired from lack of sleep.

Bankotsu grabbed her and dragged her into bed with him. She tried to fight but she was half asleep so her attempts failed miserably.

Sighing in relief, when she actually fell asleep, but he was surprised when she buried her face into his bare muscular chest. Thinking it was Jack, her body pillow or Pikachu she relaxed. Bankotsu watched tiredly but curiously though enjoying having her the way she was. The only problem was it was very arousing to him since her stomach was pressed against his erection.

'Hmm maybe she'll let me later on,' he thought getting aroused by that thought alone. On (your name)'s part she was too exhausted to protest where she was sleeping right now. His eyelids became droopy from watching her as he fell asleep.

(Your Name) woke her eye lids slowly opened then widened shocked. She was curled up pretty much "hugging" Bankotsu. Her face was pressed against his bare muscular tanned chest. 'He has such nice abbs...' She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head which woke him up. He watched amused but said nothing.

'How could I even think that?' She knew though how and why. It probably had something to do with the fact she had never had a boyfriend or lover before which is why she always had it hard when her friends boyfriends broke up with them and asked her for comfort.

'Well at least I'm safe from harm since I'm with murderers,' she thought sarcastically.

Bankotsu studied her facial expressions and tried to decipher what she was thinking.

'Damn this sucks, we kidnap her so she can do chores and so I don't have to go to brothels but instead the girl we get is smart, can do chores and probably good for sex yet she is stubborn and is against having sex.'

She was on a similar page. 'I wonder what would happen though if I did give him my virginity. Some of my friends have done it but still I'm scared. I can't even believe what I'm thinking!' She froze now realizing he actually was awake. 'Oh great I better not have said he has nice abbs out loud.

"Enjoying & having fun tormenting me."

She gave him a puzzled look while he merely chuckled before replying. "Your stomach is pressed up against my erection."

Her face turned magenta when he said it. Damn what was she going to do? Suddenly the door opened and Renkotsu walked in...

Authoress: Wow Renkotsu walked in...I wonder why (smiles evilly)

Renkotsu: (sighs) what do you plan on doing to me?

Authoress: Umm I don't know if I will

Renkotsu stares shocked while Jakotsu faints

Authoress: Anyway please rate, read and review while I umm figure out what to do with them oh plus I won't mind getting ideas for The Nightmare & it's possible if you give me a good idea I'll put it in a chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Home & New Rules

Normal POV:

Bankotsu's left eye brow twitched as he turned to face his second in command brother.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Suikotsu & Jakotsu are arguing about the girl & Suikotsu's at the point where it looks like he's going to lose it.

Bankotsu sighed. Thanks Renkotsu for telling me, I'll be out in a sec to fix things." Renkotsu nodded then left closing the door.

Bankotsu sighed grumbling about Jakotsu and not liking girls & how annoying it was. She watched him put on his haori and armor before he turned to face her. "You didn't think I would forget you now did you. Yeah whatever," she grumbled.

His eyes narrowed as he suddenly grabbed her by her pyjamas making it so their noses almost touched. "Here you don't say things such as that. I'll have to tell you the rules later. Why it's not like I'm staying here, (Your Name) growled. (Your Name) winced and swallowed hard at the look he just gave her.

Then as if giving her orders he snapped at her. "Hurry up and get dressed so I can fix things before my brothers kill each other.

Your POV:

You glared at him hatefully. "Well turn around, cause I "am not" changing with "you" watching me.

He turned around only so that you would hurry up. While changing you did your best to watch and make sure he didn't turn and look at you.

"Are you done yet, he snapped. Yes now calm down. Good now come on; he said coldly grabbing your arm dragging you out so he could stop Suikotsu from turning Jakotsu into mincemeat.

Normal POV:

"Alright Suikotsu and Jakotsu break it up now," Bankotsu stated calmly at first but when they didn't stop he said it again but this time in a threatening voice that caused both men to freeze.

"Sorry Big brother I didn't mean for it to get this far. Suikotsu nodded and bowed his head in shame as well.

Though I have one question about the wen...I mean girl? Bankotsu chuckled at the way Jakotsu asked. Is she staying?"

"This is her new home which reminds me I have to tell her the rules. Her head snapped up when she heard new "home".

"Oo can I tell her them Big brother please? Alright fine but if she protests which she most likely will don't slice her into pieces," Bankotsu warned. Jakotsu nodded sighing sadly about not being able to kill her.

Jakotsu's POV:

I went over to the girl thinking praying that she wouldn't give me trouble but of course you never get what you wish for.

"Ok girl this is... (Your Name), that's my name, remember it and call me by my name & we won't have any problems," she interrupted.

My eye brow twitched but I managed to control myself.

"Ok as I was saying."

Rule #1: No running away, betraying or back stabbing

Rule #2: No talking back or interrupting

Rule #3: No lying about "ANYTHING!!!"

Rule #4: Treat us with respect & you'll be respected

And last but not least the most important rule. Rule #5: Always listen to Bankotsu!!!"

"Got it...good oh do you drink sake? Why are you telling me this I mean I'm not staying here, she snorted.

Did you forget the rules already I mean sheesh oh by the way what Bankotsu says never changes."

Your POV:

"I haven't forgotten them I just am not going to follow them. You suddenly jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see Bankotsu's handsome face. "Uh hi, how long have you been standing there? Long enough girl & you're not going anywhere. You can't keep me here and you won't," you argued back.

Bankotsu stopped. He looked at you with a look so evil you tripped and fell on your butt scared to death.

"Do you really want me to use my ways of breaking defiant people, he asked calmly enjoying your fear that was feeding his erection.

Bankotsu's POV

I smirked at her fear & knew I would win after I used one way. It was the one that I loved so much because I knew she wouldn't leave after it. It would make her submit to me completely and that is what I needed to get her to do without hitting her.

Of course it wouldn't be my fault after all it's not my fault I have a temper that she could probably release.

"Girl you would be go...MY NAME IS (Your Name) USE IT OR I'M JUST GOING TO IGNORE YOU!!!!!"

My nostrils flared and my eyes turned so damn dark they looked black almost.

I pushed her into a wall and in a threatening tone I snarled, "(Your Name) never yell at me like that again or I'll do something that would make you beg for death."

She swallowed scared to even breathe. Tears formed and clung to her long eye lashes as she trembled in fear of the dangerous mercenary which was pushed against her.

I noticed all my men were outside now which made me chuckle. Even they were afraid of my anger and fury.

Your POV:

"Um I'm sorry for yelling like that, you managed to squeak out. You'd better be bitch, heck you're even lucky to still be breathing or even to have your head still right now, he spat scaring you more.

'Note to self never yell at Bankotsu,' you thought nervously.

You never felt so small in your entire life. Watching him sharpen & polish his halberd Banryuu scared you. In all the fan stories you had read about him now you knew the writers had made him way too nice.

You wondered though if he had a good side. 'I mean he must have a nice side he shows though only to his friends but maybe I'll see it since this is my "new" home,' you thought sourly.

Normal POV:

Bankotsu looked up to see a pair of eyes watching him. He chuckled before commenting. "I've calm down now sheesh you don't have to be afraid. She looked at him suspiciously. He studied her for the first time actually studying her looks and thinking about how he was going to put his plan into action.

Suddenly it hit him causing him to smirk at her. She froze at his look and how he walked over to her.

She took a deep breath before getting up she...

Authoress: Hmm I wonder what Bankotsu's submission plan. It's going to be so...hehe you honestly

thought I would say

Jakotsu: I bet it will be painful

Authoress: (rolls eyes) No you hope it be painful

Jakotsu: Well duh I love pain...Pain is such a turn on (sighs happily)

Authoress: -_-

Anyway hope you like chapter 2, & please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: Escape Plan

Bankotsu lunged at her trying to grab her but missed as she made a dash for the door.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile she kept running through the halls till she got outside before stopping but started again when she heard him cursing under his breath. Her lungs burned & her legs felt weak & heavy as she ran not stopping pushing herself more & more till...

She tripped on a root throwing her a few feet before sliding down a hill. Groaning in pain she froze as she looked up staring into the face of a bear demon. Swallowing she bit her lip before saying softly. "Uh nice demon, wanna be friends."

It growled before bearing its fangs & raising a paw. "This doesn't look good." She wanted to run she really did but she was scared to death not to mention her lungs were still burning as tears ran down her face.

She closed her eyes as it swung its paw at her waiting for the pain...that never came.

Blinking she looked up to see the bear demon decapitated & Bankotsu standing in front of her.

She had never felt happier to see him!

Your Point of View

"Bankotsu," you cried happily but froze when you saw the look on his face. "Um sorry about running away," you choked out nervously.

"I told you stupid never to disobey me or you would suffer consequences," he growled his eyes dark making you feel the size of a mouse & him being the size of a lion.

You looked down feeling guilty. You blinked. 'Wait why am I feeling guilty, he kidnapped me & is forcing me to stay with him & threatening me with rape & my life,' you thought angrily.

Bankotsu's Point of View

'Stupid girl should have known better,' I thought scowling.

"Come on let's go back," I snapped at her not in the mood for her stubbornness.

She nodded scrambling to her feet before grabbing my haori as we walked back. Looking at her I noted at how scared she looked.

Normal Point of View

She held his haori for support not only because she was scared but because her ankle was a bit sore from the fall. 'Note to self be more careful in the woods,' she thought nervously.

She sighed as she sat down happy she was off her sore feet. He watched her before smirking. "Remember what I said about consequences," he said grinning evilly at her causing her to wince.

"Well I want from is a...he stopped annoying her. "Well what," she snapped.

"A full body massage," he finished.

"What's a full body massage," she asked puzzled.

"A massage where you massage the entire body all at once," he said smugly. Her mouth went dry not too thrilled at what he wanted.

"What if I refuse," she asked weakly. "Well we could always do...no thanks," she snapped cutting him off which caused him to frown. She ran her fingers through her hair while following him to his room before waiting for him to get everything ready.

"Bet he's going to try & seduce me," she grumbled irritated. "Everything's ready she turned only to see him with his hair down & a towel covering his private parts. She followed him as he lied down on his stomach before pulling the towel off.

Dipping her hands lightly in the oil before starting to softly relax & knead out the tension in his muscles. He sighed in content causing her to sigh in relief. She was never really great at massages so she had been nervous not to mention he was completely nude.

Her soft fingers ran across his shoulders down his back before stopping when she got to his butt. "Do I have...yes you do," he mused.

'Great I have to rub his ass,' she thought as she tried to do it as quick as possible.

He moaned softly causing her to blush embarrassed. 'Well at least he has a nice body,' she thought bitterly before turning magenta when she finished his feet & he turned over.

He smirked before both jumped when Jakotsu ran in. "DINNERTIME OO-ANIKI & (your name here)!"

Bankotsu sighed before getting up & dressed. She sighed relieved that Jakotsu had run in but was nervous for "after dinner".

**Authoress:** I'll leave it at that, so you tried to escape & Bankotsu wasn't too thrilled.

**Bankotsu:** Of course I was pissed, that stupid girl not obeying me, she's really pushing my buttons in the story

**Authoress****:** Alas she does not respect you

**Jakotsu:** Do I get in trouble for disturbing

**Authoress:** That's in the next chapter we find out so I cannot say

**Jakotsu:**Oh, and I was curious WHAT ABOUT THE NIGHTMARE IDIOT!

**Authoress****:** what do you mean?

**Jakotsu:** update woman...UPDATE I'm losing all my fans and pity!

**Authoress****:** Don't worry I'm working on it ya idiot; you know I do have school

**Jakotsu****:** who cares about school! Oh and fans don't worry she'll update soon...I'll make sure of it "grins evilly"

**Authoress****:** Anyways please rate and review plus you can give ideas on things that you might want to happen to you and I might put it in anyways enjoy reading this chapter ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teaching a Lesson

**Your POV**

All through dinner I kept my eyes on Bankotsu worried about what was going through his mind.

'Damn it what's he planning on doing to me,' I thought nervously.

Grinding my teeth I ate slow & pretended to act like I were tired but I wasn't sure whether he was falling for it since he had his emotionless expression on.

**Bankotsu's POV**

'Man she cracks me up thinking I'll fall for that pathetic act besides I still have to teach her a lesson on why she should never get me pissed off or betray me,' I thought evilly.

**Normal POV**

Dinner was silent as everyone seemed tired after all of the work everyone had done while (your name here) had tried to escape. After everyone was done eating they talked a bit before they went to bed.

Bankotsu looked over at her who was playing nervously with her hair.

He then stood grabbing (your name here)'s arm startling her. "Come on," he said emotionless. She followed him to his room expecting him to want to go to bed & sleep but instead he closed the door & put Banryuu in front of it so she would have to move Banryuu to get out which would be impossible.

She stiffened as he tossed her onto the bed. "Umm what are you...hey get off of me," she hissed angrily. His eyes darkened making her nervous.

"Remember what I said before about running away," he spat scaring her. "Um yeah why," she squeaked.

"Well obviously my warnings aren't getting through that thick skull of yours so I'm punishing you for it."

Her eyes widened at his intent. "Wait please no I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I warned you & I don't give second chances," he growled. Tears clung to her long eyelashes as she tried to fight back. He carefully undid & took off his armor as it was very expensive armor before he removed his haori & hand gloves.

"Seriously though I'm really sor...he cut her off with his lips as he literally ripped her shirt off of her terrifying her. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't ever do that again & if it meant going this far then so be it.

He didn't tolerate betrayers or liars. Biting down on her lip he shoved his tongue practically down her throat dominating & violating every part of her mouth.

He then pulled away for some air before going lower as he sucked & bit her neck before kissing down to her shoulders. He then moved to her chest as he took a knife & cut off her bra releasing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

She looked away & kept closing then opening her eyes trying to picture it as one bad horrible nightmare!

He raked his teeth over one nipple before he started to suck on it sending unwanted pleasure throughout her body. As he sucked & nipped his hands went lower as he pulled her jeans & underwear off.

It was torture to her as he took his sweet time for she wished he would just get it over with but deep down she knew that wasn't about to happen. He ran his hands & fingers along her inner thigh before he ran his finger along her clit causing her to gasp then wince as he plunged 2 fingers into her before adding another.

He then expertly moved them around while stretching her walls to prepare her body for his enormous girth. Despite wanting her to suffer a bit he didn't want her to get damaged inside any way because he wanted to be able to take her again.

He pushed his fingers in & out causing liquid to pool there making her squirm. She tried to fight but it was too complicated with his body weight on her even though he wasn't putting all of it on her.

Using his mouth & other hand he made sure he didn't leave one part of her untouched as well as made sure he left marks all of her body.

He removed his fingers before looking smirking at his work on her body. H licked off his fingers before untying his obi. Kicking off his hakamas & fondushi he straddled her before forcefully kissing her as he thrusted into her causing her to scream into his mouth as he tore her hymen.

Tears rolled her face as he continued roughly but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he could be rougher but he wasn't which puzzled her slightly.

Her walls tightened around as he kissed her again deeply before feasting on her breasts again. Not long after she screamed out her release before he groaned out his.

Feeling exhausted at fighting a battle she couldn't win sleep took her aching body as he slid out of her before grabbing the blankets...throwing them over them before following asleep.

**Authoress**: "Shakes head" That's why you gotta listen to Bankotsu people, he isn't afraid to do bad things to you

**Bankotsu**: "Smirking" Ahh she had it coming...I would've taken her anyway so it's just as well

**Authoress**: Yeah sure whatever you say anyway happy reading -_-


End file.
